Shallot and the Sailor Scouts!
by jcara514
Summary: What happens when DBZ villans are actually in the Sailor Moon universe. And the only ones powerful enough to stop them are not only the Sailor Scouts, but a mighty warrior named Shallot. Will he be able to save everyone from Galaxia's reign? Will he be able to defeat Frieza? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I wanted to test out the first chapter to this fanfic. In order to make the story more entertaining, I buffed the sailor guardians so there is some hype and not some one shot KO. Also, this takes place after the Scouts regain their memories from their fight with Queen Beryl. This is a test and I want to see if it's good. I hope you guys enjoy! **

**P.S.: Vegeta, Kakarot, Nappa, and Raditz do not exist in this fanfic universe. The only other named saiyan would be Broly(since he's now canon).**

Chapter 1: Introducing the Mercenary Shallot

_Shallot arrives on Frieza's spaceship and walks through the hallways, getting the usual nasty glares and smiles at one of the only remaining Saiyans in the universe. Shallots life has been hell for him, his family was killed and his home planet was destroyed. He felt that the only happiness he gets is the slaughtering of thousands of innocents to make him feel whole. Serving Frieza is the only option left for him, until he gets to Frieza's room -guarded by Zarbon and Dodoria- and is given a special mission_

"Shallot, you have served me all my life and you've never betrayed me". The pink armored alien said. "I would've thought that you would betray me after the millions of monkeys that I"ve killed".

_Shallots attitude starts to go sour from this comment. He hates his race being called a monkey. His race had the potential of dominating the entire universe if Frieza hadn't wiped them out. He was proud of his race and his great strength. _

"Cut the crap Frieza, tell me what I have to do,'' the young saiyan flared.

"This might be your toughest challenge yet,'' said Frieza. "According to the high energy readings I have received, the Silver Crystal seems to still exist.''

_Shallots eyes widened in confusion and curiosity. Could this be his ticket of defeating Frieza? He must ask what it is._

"Tell me, Lord Frieza, what does this 'Silver Crystal' do exactly"?, says Shallot

"That's none of your damned concern!" exclaimed Dodoria, the pink spikey headed demon.

"Silence!" flared the Frost Demon. "If you must know, the Silver Crystal has immense power and capabilities to rule the universe itself. It was used by the Moon Kingdom and it seems that those welders have finally shown their true faces on Planet Earth. I have heard about this crystal from legends my father would tell me years ago". "Oh and if you even dare to plot against me on that planet, I'll kill you and everyone on that wretched planet!" Frieza exclaimed. "Got it?"

_Shallot, realizing what he must do in order to stop Frieza, agrees to his special mission_

"Yes, my lord, anything to please you".

_Shallot walked away as Dodoria and Zarbon start to snicker. They knew he was going to betray Frieza. And they planned for the invasion to come._

_Shallot walked to his space pod, without talking to anyone. He set the coordinates he was given, and headed for planet Earth. _

"The travel time seems to be around 24 hours". Shallot said to himself. "Frieza will pay for everything he's done to my race!", the saiyan exclaimed. "Whether these people will like it or not, I will have that crystal by force and kill Frieza before he can blink."

_The Saiyan starts to smile_

"Besides, how much harm can a couple brats do against a mighty Saiyan warrior".

_The Saiyan starts to laugh maniacally as his pod travels to Earth_

_24 Hours Later… Meanwhile on Earth…._

_Sailor Moon has just unlocked a new attack known as "Moon Princess Halation". She defeats another Cardian with this attack easily._

_The Sailor Guardians are exhausted from the fight and Sailor Moon helps everyone up_

"I'm so glad you're all okay.." said the double bunned sailor scout

"Sailor Moon…" says the still mysterious Moonlight Knight

_Usagi looks up at him to hear his exclamation_

"You held out well on your own. Even cherry blossoms are no match for a courageous young girl….. Adieu".

_The Moonlight Knight walks away as Usagi blushes at his handsomeness_

"Moonlight Knight.." says Usagi softly

"Thank you, Sailor Moon", says the blue haired sailor scout, as Usagi blushes even more

_Not only does Sailor Mercury thank her, but Mars, Venus, and Jupiter thanks Usagi for saving their lives. _

"Sailor Moon has moved one step foward." says the black feline Luna

"Yeah, but she needs to continue to work hard…" says the white counterpart Artemis

"Personally, I would have liked it if she saved us a little sooner!". Rei teased, and everyone having a surprised look except for Usagi, who looked pretty angry. "Hey, you're being mean again!"said the clusmy sailor scout, who accidentally drops Ami on Artemis to confront Rei".

_Until, all of a sudden, Rei felt something even darker and even more powerful than what they faced just now. Giving everyone a worried and curious look._

"What is it Rei?" said Artemis.

_Rei pointed at the sky, showing what looks like a meteor heading towards them_

"Do you think it's the Negaverse again?" asked the sailor of love, confused.

"I don't know, but we should check it out if Rei senses something dark and evil lurking in there.

_Until all of a sudden , the meteor changes speed as it enters the atmosphere and lands on the ground near the sailor scouts, causing a HUGE explosion and shockwave from the landing._

"Everyone, transform!" says the black feline

_Everyone transforms into their sailor uniforms except for Usagi, who already is in Sailor Moon form. Everyone then rushes to the crater site _

" As we get closer, I'm not only sensing darkness, but sorrow, anger, and sadness"! Exclaims Sailor Mars, surprising the sailor scouts, as they have never faced an enemy that has some sort of depression like motive.

_Once they reached the crash site, they see it wasn't a meteor, but a space pod. Luna's eyes widened in fear as she realized this wasn't no ordinary Negaverse feen. This was a Saiyan.._

"What's wrong Luna?" says Sailor Jupiter. "This ship, it's from a race so powerful that even the Moon Kingdom dared not to get involved".

"Who are they called?" asked Sailor Moon, curiosly

"Saiyans", says a mysterious voice from the crater

"_Who are you?!" exclaimed Sailor Mars_

_As the saiyan hovered over them, the scouts gawked at his built strength and his impenetrable saiyan armor. They realized this fight will be one of the hardest they will face"._

**Andddd done. I hope to get some good feedback from this idea. Oh boy, i have many routes to go with this idea. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shallot Attacks!

"Why are you here?!" Says The Warrior Of Lightning.

"I came to this planet to get the Legendary Silver Crystal. It has great power and I need it to destroy Frieza". Says Shallot

"What makes you think that we'll just hand it over so easily?!" Says Sailor Mars

_Shallot activates his scouter to measure each senshis power level done could see if they are a fair fight._

"Hmmm, 14,000; 16,500 ; 18,000 ; 21,000 ; and 24,500". As he looks at Mercury, Venus(who he blushes at), Mars, Jupiter, and Sailor Moon respectively. "My power level at half strength is 50,000. All of you are ants compared to me".

"That's what you think. I'm the pretty suitted sailor soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!".

_Shallot starts to snicker and laugh out loud as he relates them to the Ginyu Force_

"What's so funny?!" said angrily by Usagi

"It's nothing, it's just…. how could you punish me if you can't even catch me?!"

_Shallot starts to power up and scream as the wind starts to roar and lightning starts to crack. The senshi are stunned of this power _

"Get ready, as this is only half of my full strength!" Said Shallot

Everyone get ready to fight!" said Luna.

Shallot then starts the fight. He zooms in and punches Jupiter into a building immediately. He then teleports behind Mars and kicks her from behind into a tree. He then teleports again in the air shoots an energy blast at Mercury. Mercury is seen trying to stand up after the attack in the crater. He then looks at Venus and uses his ki wave punch to send her flying into the bushes. Sailor Moon is surprised in how fast he took care of her friends

"I get that you have the Legendary Silver Crystal based on you having the highest power level. You might as well hand it over while you can.." said Shallot.

"I will never give you the Silver Crystal! I will defend it with my life!" says Sailor Moon

"Then you will die trying.." said Shallot. He teleports in front of her and starts to choke her, raising her up in the air.

"Give it to me, NOW!" You'll know what's good for you if you give me it already".

Faintly, Sailor Moon says to the saiyan "...ne..v.e.r!".

"Then suffer". Shallot starts to tighten his grip on her neck until a white rose is thrown near him. Shallot lets her go and looks around for who threw it. He looks up to see a man dressed in a white outfit with a sword and a white mask to cover his face.

"Don't give in to him Sailor Moon, he doesn't know the true power that you have!" says the Moonlight Knight

"Silence!" says Shallot, and fires a beam at the knight's stomach, fatally wounding him.

"Moonlight Knight!" cried Sailor Moon. "What is he going to do? Use that rose to stab me?". Shallot starts to smirk. Until….

"Mercury Bubble Blast!", "Mars Fire Ignite!", "Supreme Thunder ", "Crescen Beam Shower!".

All four attacks hit Shallot, who immediately tried to block it, but still took damage. The Inner Senshi looked visibly hurt from his assault(except for Venus who looked dirty instead).

"Did we get him?" said Mars

The smoke clears and Shallot is seen doing a X block pose, and sees that there are a couple of cracks in his armor, and a little blood from his mouth.

"This is impossible, how can I be bleeding from such low life insects?".

"As long as we stick together and we have each other, nobody can defeat us!". Said Venus. Sailor Moon then remembers the time when she defeated Beryl after she thought her friends were gone. This gave her hope and the energy to be on the offensive.

"Moon Princess Halation!" cried Sailor Moon

Shallot dodged the attack, more angry than before.

"You think you can face up to me! I am the mightest Saiyan warrior to EVER LIVE!"

Shallot starts pumping up to 100% with lightning in the background, the wind roaring, and buildings collapsing from his power

"It feels like the whole Earth is shaking!" says Jupiter

_Mercury then goes on her goggles to see what is going on._

"The shockwave he is putting out is causing the Earth to experience multiple earthquakes simultaneously. It's like his power can generate earthquakes with magnitudes of 15 across the globe.

Sailor Moon rushes to Mamoru's aid and helps him recover using her Silver Crystal

"Thank you Sailor Moon" he replies. "I will protect you whenever means necessary, I will be watching you… Sailor Moon". He jumps into the trees to watch the fight.

Shallot then roars as he finally reached 100%

The dust cloud settled, and the Sailor Scouts are stunned to see his new power. Shallot looked even bulkier and had a visibly green flaming aura around his body.

"I will never be defeated!" says Shallot. "I come from an elite class royal family and I will never be defeated by the likes of YOU!". Shallot then proceeds to teleport in front of Rei, then behind her, faking her out, and then punching her so hard in the ribs that she coughed up blood.

"Mercury Bubble Blast"!"

Shallot felt that he was a little slower with the fog around him. But with his scouter, he can easily detect where the Senshi will ambush him.

His scouter blinked an enemy to the right and he gave a hard kick to Sailor Venus, who was sent flying in the air.

He then powered up a mini Explosive Wave to destroy his surroundings and hopefully the bubbles.

He roars, and a giant yellow ball starts to grow from his body, making everyone see white.

When the dust clouds settled, all the scouts saw was a huge crater and Shallot in it. He then teleports in front of Jupiter, giving her a hard knee in the stomach, making her flinch severely. Jupiter attempts to hit him back with her karate skills, but he was not only able to dodge all of them, but caused her hand to break when she hit his armor. He then headbutts Jupiter and causes her to spit up blood. She falls to the ground, damaged and wounded. Shallot with an energy blast to her chest, comments "Did you think you could defeat me with your puny fighting skills?".

"No, but I will say one thing".

"Oh, and what is that?" says Shallot, smirking

"SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!"

A barrage of electricity in the shape of a dragon bolts toward Shallot, and is immediately sucked in and badly damaged. A dust cloud ensures and what is left is Shallot barely standing, his armor half cracked.

"How dare YOU!"says Shallot, who kicks Jupiter into Sailor Moon's arms

"If I can't have the Silver Crystal, then nobody will!" screamed Shallot, who flew upwards into the cloudless sky.

"I will destroy this entire planet for what you've done!" exclaimed Shallot

Shallot then poses for a huge beam attack in the air.

"Sailor Moon, what should we do?" said Venus, weakly

Sailor Moon then prepared her Moon Princess Halation

"Oh, so now you want to fight back? Heh, tried this on for size: HELL BLAZESTORM!

Shallot then fired an orange beam that headed extremely fast toward the Scouts.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Usagi says quickly so the beam doesn't kill her when chanting it.

Usagi's attack starts to outdo Shallots attack and catch up to him.

"No-NO, IMPOSSIBLE!" as Shallot is sucked into her attack and causes a huge explosion as his attack and her attack explode into him.

"Did we win?" says Venus

"No, not yet" says Mars, as she can still sense his dark aura, but even fainter.

The dust cloud dissipates, and what's left is a broken Saiyan. His armor is almost completely destroyed from the attack, but he looks angry.. VERY angry. Also, his tail is shown unwrapped from his waistline, surprising the scouts.

"He has a tail?" says Mercury

Luna, who was hiding in the bushes to not get killed, replies, " Yes, all Saiyans are born with tails. Their tails have a history of turning them into great apes."

"Great.. Apes?" questions Mercury

Her thoughts were interrupted by Shallot screaming "HOW DARE YOU DAMAGE MY ARMOR AND MADE ME INJURED", "YOU THINK YOU BRATS KNOW WHAT PAIN FEELS LIKE!"

Mars starts to sense Shallots sadness emotion in him, and starts to pity him

Shallot then makes a white ball in his hands. I will make this my artificial moon… I will show you the true power of a Saiyan elite!

Shallot then throws the ball into the air, surprising the Scouts since they thought he was going to throw it at them. "BURST OPEN AND MIX!"

Just then a vision of white covers the area as all the scouts are blinded. Then, the Scouts see an artificial moon in the sky, and Shallot laughing maniacally to himself.

Then, to the Scouts horror, Shallot starts to grow hair and get bigger, like REALLY big. He grows a snout and his eyes become red. His ears become pointer and his teeth become sharp. After a 100 meters of growing, they realized they are seeing the Oozaru Form of Shallot. They all stand in terror for what is to come.

**This took a while to do. I hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Final Showdown! The Mighty Oozaru vs the Sailor Soldier of Love and Justice!

Shallot continues to grow and roar as the scouts retreat back. Tokyo is under massive panic as they see a giant ape growing into the clouds. The clouds start to swerve around the mighty Oozaru and he swings his tail around to knock any debris. Shallot's transformation was now complete

"What do you think of this power now!" says the mighty Oozaru

The cherry blossom trees swirled as Shallot talked

"You monster, just because you're bigger and uglier doesn't mean you're stronger!"

Said Jupiter

Everyone nodded in agreement

"That is when you're wrong!". Shallot started to smile. "We Saiyans can increase our power 10 fold once we transform into a great ape".

"You're bluffing!" said Mercury, worried

"Oh yeah, then watch this!".

Shallot fired a Mouth Blast at the scouts, making a crater that swallowed up the entire park

The Scouts stood in awe at the crater, and realized he wasn't bluffing

"Scouts, he has a weakness in this form! His tail is the only thing that keeps him as an ape. You must cut it off!"

"But how?" said Venus. "He's unlike any enemy we faced!"

That's when Sailor Moon got an idea. "I will use my Moon Tiara Action to cut off his tail!"

"Great idea!" exclaimed Artemis

Usagi started to power up her Moon Tiara Action.

"Mooon Tiaraaaa Actionnn!"

Shallot dodged the attack by jumping in the air(similar to how Vegeta avoided Krillin's Destructo Disc)

"Who's the one who tried to chop me in half!"

He narrowed his eyes at Sailor Moon

"Now you will die!" He punched at the area where all the scouts were. Venus and Mercury were too slow to dodge it and they got fatally injured. He sensed that Sailor Mars was behind him and use his tail to whip Sailor Mars out of the sky.

"Moooon Healing Halation!" shouted Sailor Moon

On instinct, Shallot used his Super Mouth Blast to combat her attack. Unlike before, Sailor Moon's attack was now far too weak for Shallot, and now this time she got caught up in the blast. She was badly injured with her sailor uniform badly torn up. Shallot first slammed his foot on top of her, causing Usagi to scream in pain.

"Sailor Moon"! Screamed Mars. "Mars Fire Ignite!" "Supreme Thunder Dragon" yelled Jupiter

This only burned his back, causing Shallot to be annoyed and fires a mouth blast enough to engulf Mars and Jupiter in it. He then looks over at Sailor Moon, and picks her up and starts to squish her(like with Goku being crushed by Vegeta).

"You better give me that damn Silver Crystal!"

Sailor Moon started to scream out in pain. The Moonlight Knight starts to cry to see the beautiful Moon Princess be tortured by a monster. However, he knew he couldn't do anything. This was torture to watch. All he could do was hope that Sailor Moon could find a way.

"Why are y-you doing this?" said Sailor Moon, weakly.

"Because with the power of the Silver Crystal, I can kill Frieza, a space tyrant hellbent on killing everyone in the universe."

"After all I've done?! I've been manipulated beyond belief. I've killed thousands upon thousands just for Frieza to spare me another day. He has killed my entire race and my home planet when I was just a child. Why should I trust you?! Your kingdom a millenia ago hated our race, and promoted the Frost Demon family taking over our race."

Sailor Moon was shocked to hear this. She didn't know not only that Shallot still has pure innocence left, but that there is a monster more evil than Beryl out there in the universe. The Sailor Scouts also heard this. Mars now knew that he wasn't entirely evil inside. She knew he could still be good! Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter couldn't tell whether or not he was bluffing. So when they looked over at Mars, and she nodded yes, the Scouts immediately knew that there is still a way to beat him…. To expose the corruption inside and destroy it.

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!" "Crescent Beam Shower!"

Both attacks merged into one and hit Shallot, who took a little damage. He drops Sailor Moon in reaction. Sailor Mars catches Sailor Moon, who looked terribly injured and a little bloody.

"We have to do Cosmic Moon Power.." said Sailor Moon

All the Scouts nodded together as Sailor Moon transforms into a white bridal dress with the Silver Crystal now radiating from her chest.

Shallot started to prepare his final attack: The Death Bomber

"I'll put all my energy into this attack"! Shallot started to power up the energy blast, humming with green light and electricity

Everyone gripped onto Sailor Moon's wand, just like with Beryl. However, instead of banishing Shallot, they would purify him of his ways.

"Get ready! DEATH BOMBER!" Shallot roared as he threw the green orb of light at the scouts

Almost instantly, the scouts fired the attack on Shallot. The Scouts seemed to have the edge as their powers and numbers seem to overwhelm Shallot

Shallot starts to cry, realizing what would happen if he were to fail.

"No-no, I won't Be Defeated! I have been through too much hell to be purified. I won't LOSE!"

His power grew tremendously the attack started to overwhelm the Senshi.

"I will avenge my family, I WILL AVENGE MY RACE".

The attack seemed to almost touch the Scouts, but then all of a sudden… Sailor Moon used the full power of her Crystal and bounced his attack right back. Shallot was hit by both attacks at once. Crippling him in the process. The fight was over. The Senshi were victorious.

"Is it… over?" said Mercury weakly and exhausted of energy

Shallot was still in his ape form, but he was unconcious, near the brink of death.

"Moon Tiara Action!" her attack when straight for his tail and cut it right off

Shallot transformed back into his normal form, broken and shattered. Sailor Moon walked up to him, and began to heal him with her Crystal. Shallot awoke. Mars now sensed no aggressive aura from him, but now of a combination of fear and sorrow.

"Why did you revive me? I have destroyed your city, and everything. I even almost killed your friends. I don't deserve life. " said Shallot weakly

"Yes, you do" said Sailor Moon. Shallot seemed surprised at this

"You deserve to be given a second chance" said Sailor Moon. "Your backstory explains it all. You've been tortured and manipulated. We just want to know, who did this to you, and why he corrupted you."

The Sailor Scouts walked up to him, smiling at him, and Mars can now be seen blushing as she got closer to him. Shallot started to smile back, but immedately began to cry remembering the terrible memories

"When I was only a child, my race, the Saiyans, destroyed everything in their path. My race prospered and did Frieza's tasks and taking over entire solar systems and galaxies. That is, until, Frieza feared the possibility of the Saiyans banding together and defeating him. We, I was loyal to him. My parents both faced Frieza in front of me, and he killed both of them

The Scouts felt pity for the young Saiyan as he told his story. And they too felt the gravity of his sorrow, Jupiter got teary eyed as she could relate to him. As her parents both died in a car crash.

"If-if only I was stronger, than I….i." His voice trailed off as he cried even more. He has never felt so much sorrow at the moment. He has been repressing these emotions and memories for years. Shallot hugged Sailor Moon for a brief moment

"I wanna thank you…Sailor Moon". Said Shallot weakly

"No problem…. What is your name?" asked Sailor Moon questioningly

"...Shallot" shallot said as he collapsed and fell unconsciously

**And that is the conclusion of this fight. Now it's time for Shallot and the Scouts to prepare for Frieza's invasion. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shallot's Redemption? The Countdown to the Great Invasion!

All Shallot can see is darkness, emptiness, and most importantly, nothing. "Shallot, you must avenge our race". Said a familar voice.

"Who's there?!" exclaimed Shallot. The voice revealed himself to be his father, bloodied and ragged. "Y-you must defeat F-frieza". As his father collapses in front of him, to reveal Frieza right behind him, manically laughing.

"You're next, Shallot". Shallot collapsed in anger and sorrow. He began to feel like he was going to explode. He roared in anger, causing all the darkness around him to be gone, and him to have a golden aura.

He wakes up from this nightmare, sweating and tired. He still feels injured. He looks around frantically, and sees that he is in some sort of bedroom in a shrine.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I almost died".

He then heard voices from the other room. He recognized their voices.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" asked one

"I'm positive, I don't sense any darkness within him anymore"

"He's a Saiyan! They are known to be extremely manipulative and deceitful".

"When he's awake, we'll ask him more questions"

Shallot felt that his new "allies" did not trust him yet. He has never been in a situation like this before. He felt that he was in a world of shit right now.

The voices in the other room stopped after a couple of minutes, talking about his race, his power, and his trustworthiness. One of them called him cute, but she was backlash immediately about falling for a "monster like him". He looked outside the window and saw that the city wasn't destroyed anymore. "How could this be? Before I blacked out, the city was in ruins. Maybe there is more to this Silver Crystal than I ever realized."

About an hour later, Shallot decided to lay in bed, contemplating his life and the nightmares to come. Just then, Sailor Mars(Rei) walked into the room with a tray of tea.

"I see your up" said Rei, surprisingly

"Yup, and I see you guys decided to take me in.. but why tho?"asked Shallot

Rei smiled. "The enemies we faced have never shown any sort of empathy toward us. But with you, I felt something different."

Shallot seemed interested in what she was heading. "Every punch you threw, I felt sadness and redemption in your heart. You felt helpless and I- we are willing to give you a second chance at life".

"So, how many of your friends believe me, because according to earlier, you and another are the only ones to believe me" asked Shallot

"I'm afraid nobody else except for me and Usagi believe you" said Rei

Shallot looked up confused. "Usagi?"

Rei realized his confusion "Oh, I forgot to tell you, our real names are different from I guess our 'original names'. Usagi is Sailor Moon, to clear up the confusion". I am Rei Hino, the Red Sailor Scout you fought".

Shallot now understood what she meant. "Does everyone on this planet know your identities?"

"Nope, we keep that a secret, especially because we don't want bad guys to target us easily".

"I see, is there anyway I can earn you guys' trust? I would like some help defeating Frieza if it means protecting this planet". Said Shallot

"Of course, we ain't called the Sailor Scouts for nothin. Trust ya or not, my friends will help defend this planet at all costs!" exclaimed Mars

Shallot smiled at this comment. "Thank you, I appreciate your willingness to help."

Rei smiled "Drink this tea, it'll help warm you up and maybe heal faster."

This reminded Shallot of something "Rei, can you get my medical supplies from my pod? The supplies I have in there will instantly help me"

Rei responds, "No can do, I have to go to school for the day, plus your pod was destroyed by the battle. And I also have my own battles to do."

"Okay then, I guess I'll drink this tea then."

Rei smiles and leaves the room and goes to school. Shallot stayed in his room, and meditated the entire time. He thought of the fight he just had, the consequences of betraying Frieza, and the benefits of avenging his long lost race. He mentally trained for 8 hours straight, sitting on his bed and seemed to get stronger as the day went on. Calming his mind will cause him to now throw punches like a mad man, instead focusing his energy on speed and strategy.

Rei's grandfather stopped by a couple of times, in awe of Shalott's able to meditate for such a long time. Shallot was even hovering a couple of inches off the bed. Rei's grandfather showed Yuuichirou(His apprentice) and immediately grew jealous of Shallot. Thinking that this mysterious person will be with Rei instead of him made him feel extremely jealous. All they've been told is that he's been seen injured by a bunch of muggers off the street and Rei brought him to the shrine for healing.

After school ended, Rei and the others planned to check up on Shallot to see if he caused any trouble. They all go into the shrine and she senses a somewhat pure and relaxed presence from Shallot.

"That guy better not be staying here for long" said Yuuichiruru to Rei, walking past her

Rei seemed confused so she rushed into her room and saw that Shallot has been floating above the floor meditating, with green aura surrounding him, but nothing has been damaged in the room, no cracks, no nothing. Rei was astonished to see him so focused on his meditation. Not even she can do something like that.

When Makoto, Minako, Usagi, and Ami arrive to see what was going on, they gasped to see him meditating so seriously.

"You girls surprised too! I have been keeping a close eye on your friend Rei. He's been in that pose the entire time that you were gone!" said Rei's grandpa. "I might even make him my star pupil."

"No grandpa, he's not interested in that kind of stuff," said Rei

"Are you sure? Well let's see what he thinks when he decides to snap out of it." said Grandpa

Grandpa walks away and the Scouts are still in awe of this seriousness. Just then, Shallot started to grunt a little from his stomach growling, very loudly. But he hasn't given up and continued his will to train mentally.

"I've never seen or heard of a Saiyan that can clear their mind for hours. Usually all they think about is slaughter and destruction". Said Artemis

"I told you, he's not our enemy, he's just misguided and blinded" said Rei

"Yeah, but he nearly killed you guys!" said Luna

"What if he can help us fight some evil? We can see just how trustworthy he could be" asked Usagi

"I say we give this a shot, if Usagi truly trusts him, then I trust him too!" said Minako

"Me too!" said Makoto

"Me three!" said Ami

"Alright then it's settled" Luna said, unsure and worried

"How do we wake him up" asked Usagi

"By doing this" said Rei. She got close to Shallot's ear. "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT"

Shallot immediately fell to the floor, face first. "YOU HAVEN'T EATEN ALL DAY, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Shallot rubbed the back of his head "Sorry, I was trying to concentrate on calming myself and trying to find inner peace within myself.

When Shallot got up, he saw Usagi, Minako, Makoto and Ami staring at him.

"I-uh, did I do something wrong". Asked Shallot

"Nah, we were wondering how you meditated all day long". Said Minako

"All day?! It felt like 5 minutes! I guess that's what happens when you meditate." Shallot laughed nervously.

"Aren't you hungry, you've been here all day" asked Ami

"Yup, is there anywhere I can go to get something to eat, I'm starving." said Shallot

"We should take him to the diner, he'll see just how amazing the food is in Tokyo". Said Rei

"Alright, I'm ready to go." Shallot went to get out of the bed and about to fly until Rei stopped him.

"Ya know we have to keep your powers a secret right?" said Rei

"Oh yeah, so now flying, got it" Shallot hovered back down and they walked out the shrine together, and to the diner they went

At the diner, everyone was eating, especially Usagi and Shallot, who were eating like pigs.

"Who knew that Usagi would be ousted in eating" said Minako

Just then, a strange clown like figure appeared behind the store and sucked the life energy out of everyone, except for the Sailor Scouts and Shallot

"So, these are the type of enemies you guys fight? They seem pretty weird." said Shallot

"But each one of them are unique and powerful making them very unpredictable." said Makoto

"Everyone power up" said Usagi

While everyone took like a minute to transform, Shallot got up and teleported in front of the clown monster and punched it to the floor hard enough that the floor cracked beneath. The monster immediately went unconscious from his punch.

"I amt the-uhh" Sailor Moon was shocked that the monster was down before she could say her speech. "Hey, how about ya don't knock him out before I say my speech

Shallot laughed

"Alright fine I won't go too overboard next time. I don't know if you guys finish him off or something, but I'll just get out of yall's way. Shallot jumped back and waited for Usagi(Sailor Moon) to finish him off.

"Moon Healing Halation!" shouted Usagi, which destroyed the monster instantly.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" said Shallot, smiling

"I guess you can be a part of our team" said Ami

"Great, anything to defeat Frieza. Now just one question, I don't have to wear that outfit right?"

They all laughed. "Of course not, you'll just help us defeat the monsters" said Usagi

After Shallot agreed to clean up the mess from the fight, Ali and Ann were shocked to see the Scouts having another ally, not just any ally, a Saiyan.

"Impossible, I thought the Saiyans were killed!" said Ann. "This could be good for us, the more energy we get from him, the more the tree will prosper". Ann then smiled, "I never thought about that".

Back at the shrine, Shallot was laying in bed, until Rei went in. "So I got good news, the others seem to like you a lot more now!"

Shallot said "I guess I may have proved myself to you guys, but I still have one problem"

Rei responded "And what's that?"

Shallot said "Frieza will be coming to Earth to get the Silver Crystal, and I am nowhere strong enough to fight him yet. All I ask is that you guys fight Frieza's men a bit so I can train and become stronger than Frieza. Do you promise?"

Rei responded "Yes, I promise, and I'll tell the others"

"Thank you" said Shallot, smiling

"Good night" said Rei

"Good night" said Shallot back

Later that night, Rei had a nightmare. She saw a white reptilian alien with purple spots killing her friends one by one. Until Shallot appeared right in front of her, with a beautiful golden aura. I will make you pay for everything you've done to them, my planet, and my race, FRIEZA!" Shallot screaming in her dream woke her up. She must warn the scouts of the seriousness of Frieza's invasion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! NOTE: For some reason I can't reply to some comments, so I'll respond to them here! Black12Z Thank you for the constructive criticism! I do rush a lot and I promise I won't rush as much. Plus, I wasn't gonna pull Frieza into the next chapter. There wouldn't be any buildup :) Also, this chapter takes place in Episodes 54. Anyways, on with the next chapter!**

Chapter 5: Rei's New Attack! The Play's the Thing!

It was almost time for the annual concert show held in celebration of the Autumn Festival and this year Rei had volunteered not only to organize the show, but she was also the star performer. In fact she had written all her very own original songs and also composed the music herself. Usagi and the others were all amazed when they heard about this.

"I never knew Rei was secretly hiding such incredible talent," said Ami.

"Yeah. It's going to be exciting when we all get to hear her perform," said Makoto and they all agreed.

Usagi said, "Do you suppose we could all go over to the hall and ask if we could watch her rehearse for a little while?"

"I don't see any reason why not," replied Minako.

Even Luna and Artemis were very impressed with Rei and Artemis said, "Okay, everybody. Let's go together."

Rei was very happy to see her friends and said they could sit in the front row seats while she went through her songs. The other students in Raye's own school were helping her with the show and two of them were handling the spotlight trained upon Raye while the rest managed the sound equipment. Rei sang into her microphone in accompaniment to the back-up recorded music. "There are the days when those grey skies,"

Then she cut herself off as she kept finding things to complain about. "Hey! Not so bright with the colours through the spotlight on me! And the music is too loud! The audience won't be able to hear me!"

The funny thing was Rei's schoolmates were in so much deep admiration of her that they didn't always pay full attention to what she was trying to tell them. As Raye went on about the spotlight she called up to the pair above operating it, "Tone down the lighting please. This is not a cabaret show you know."

They naively called back down to her. "What's that? You say you want cabaret lighting? That's no problem Rei."

"Just tell us what cabaret lighting is like."

Rei was so flustered she needed to take time out. "Never mind. Everybody take a fifteen minute break."

"Okay Rei." Everybody called out in eager acknowledgement of the prospect of a short rest and sighing Raye walked down the stairs at the end of the stage to join her friends in their front row seats.

"Do you know where Shallot is Rei, and will he see your show?" asked Makoto.

"He told me that he had to train back at the shrine for the fight with Frieza. But he said he'll see the show once he's done,"said Rei

"Are you maybe stressed because he might not show up?" said Usagi, grinning

"Hey! He may be cute but he's not THAT cute!" Rei said back.

Ami and Minako held up two bags and said, "Look here."

"We brought some snacks for all of us to share."

This cheered Rei's spirit and helped to relax her tension and they all enjoyed some quality time together while all of them, even Usagi, gave Rei encouragement saying they had great confidence in her talented capabilities.

Meanwhile Alan and Anne were placed up in a tree outside the building staring down at the rooftop. Alan was seated but Anne was standing perfectly balanced on the big branch with her arms folded.

"What a silly spectacle that girl Rei is planning to make of herself Alan," Anne sneered.

"I agree Anne, but just think of all the energy there will be tomorrow night among all the people. It's our best opportunity to make up for the couple of fiascoes when we targeted children of pre-school and infancy ages respectively." Alan knew as well as Anne how desperate things were becoming.

"It seems that the Senshi have a new friend, a Saiyan. Him alone could be enough to fill the tree!" They both agreed to attack not only the crowd, but focus mainly the Saiyan. So they de-materialized from the treetops while nobody was looking and arrived back at the apartment to prepare for their move at the big show the following night.

As the time slowly drew closer and closer to her curtain call that evening she was very happy. Not only would her friends be in the audience along with Luna and Artemis, but even Grandpa and Yuccichiuru would be coming. They had discussed it together and had come to a mutual agreement that they could close the temple up securely that night. Also, because they closed the temple, Shallot would be coming as well, with a full suit and everything. Grandfather and Yuccichiuru sat in the audience with Makoto, Minako, Usagi, and Ami seated next to them. Artemis sat in Minako's lap and Luna in Usagi's.

"I'm so proud of my granddaughter Yuccichuru," said Grandfather.

"If I ever decide I'm ready to go back on concert tours I'll write one or two songs in dedication to her," declared Yuccichiuru with admiration.

Shallot heard this and knew that Yuccichuru liked Rei, but he felt that Rei didn't feel the same back.

"Ooooh. It won't be long now you girls," said Usagi and the others all shared her eager enthusiasm.

But at that moment Alan and Anne were standing on top of the roof of the concert building shed free from their human disguises. They were also eagerly awaiting the show but for a completely different reason.

They could hear all the cheering and applause echoing up from the inside as the curtains opened revealing Raye in a lovely red dress with yellow lace and white frills holding a microphone. "Hello everybody. Welcome to my special concert."

Amidst all the cheers Grandfather and Yuccichiuru both yell as loudly as they could. "Way to go Rei!"

"Good for ya Rei!"

Rei smiled very pleased at the ovation and blushed when she saw Shallot next to everyone and said, "Well how about we get things going? Here's my first song."

As the lyrics began to float upwards Alan and Anne made their despicable move.

"There are the days when those grey skies make you blue,

"Anne. Pick us a cardian to steal the show for us and gather all that precious energy."

Anne made her choice and Alan put the magic flute to his lips and blew the tune to summon it to life. As a creature resembling a mermaid with white skin and long flowing pink hair burst forth from the card, Alan lowered the flute and said, "Cardian Amphibia! Go and collect the energy of all the people and especially the Saiyan inside this building we are standing upon."

The Cardian obediently hurled herself head first through the roof smashing it as though she were a battering ram. Rei and her audience were all deeply shocked and all eyes were upwards watching Amphibia fly overhead.

Rei had actually sensed something was about to happen a split second before but it was still a shock to her all the same. Amphibia let loose a shower of gold dust particles floating down upon the audience. "Don't let it touch you girls," warned Artemis.

Luna agreed and urged them, "Quickly get under the auditorium chairs with us."

Before Grandfather or Yuccichiuru knew what was happening two things took place. First Usagi and her friends along with Shallot got straight down on the floor and squeezed themselves under the chairs with Luna and Artemis and second as soon as the gold dust touched them, they and the rest of the audience felt their energy being drained away and they all cried out and collapsed unconscious in their seats.

Rei was horrified and her stage crew all screamed and ran for their lives. Raye didn't know that her friends had sheltered themselves in time.

The group transformed when the gold dust was settled into their sailor uniforms. She was busy zapping energy from Rei. Shallot was getting angry at this, but he knew not to let anger take control of him, instead while the group transformed, he confronted the Cardian

"Hey, ugly!" cried Shallot. This got her attention and he teleported behind her and gave her a hard kick into the wall. She got back up and lassoed her hair around Shallot, who let it happen, as to toy with her. She was about to start draining his energy until Shallot powered up, the aura from Shallot caused Amphibia's hair to retreat back.

During this, Rei transformed into Sailor Mars, distracting Amphibia for a second

Before the Cardian can react, Shallot delivered a punch to the Cardian's face, enough so it banged into the wall hard. Shallot then grabbed her into a Full Nelson, waiting for Sailor Moon to cleanse her, but before she could do that, the Cardian tried using her mermaid tail to struggle free and she struck the stand on which Sailor Mars had arranged all the sheets of her songs with their lyrics and melody, breaking it to pieces and scattering the pages all over the place.

For Sailor Mars this was the final straw. Ruining her concert had been bad enough but seeing that happen to the songs she had worked so hard at writing and composing seemed to give her new fresh energy in her anger.

She jumped upon her feet and faced the Cardian screaming, "That does it. I'll fix you fish-fingered freak! MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!"

The phoenix like bird hit the Cardian straight in the face. It burned Shallot a little, but not too much to cause him pain. Mars immediately regretted her action as she realized Shallot was in the crossfire too.

Shallot got out of the way immediately for Sailor Moon to do her attack

"Moon Sceptre Elimination!" with that attack the monster was destroyed, and everyone's energy was returned

The scouts immediately detransformed and Shallot made sure he powered down.

Rei sang her song "Everlasting Melody" and Shallot thought it was beautiful as the crowd roared in applause, especially her friends and her grandfather.

After the show, everyone complimented Rei's singing and had a huge bonfire in the back. Rei and Shallot sat together on the bench.

"About earlier, with that attack I did, I didn't mean to.." Rei was about to complete her sentence until Shallot answered immediately

"I was completely fine, I've done sacrifices for my comrades in the past, and I won't hesitate to do the same for you guys". Said Shallot

Rei felt nice hearing that, knowing now that Shallot is becoming more of a friend than an ally.

"I liked your song" said Shallot. "You had a really beautiful voice"

Rei, hearing this, laughed and blushed, "Thank you, I worked really hard on those songs ya know".

That night, Shallot trained harder than before, knowing that if he lost, everyone will be destroyed, including Rei. He flew away and found himself in an uninhabited island, so he could work on more of his full power. He doesn't know what his power level is at the moment. But with the huge zenkai boost from the Sailor fight and a very small Zenkai boost from the recent fight, he'd say his power level would be around 500,000. He knew he isn't strong enough yet to take on Frieza. At around 6AM, Shallot flew back quickly and got into his bedroom without anyone noticing.

The next day, Rei woke him up early to tell him and the others something important. Usagi came late and when they said that Mamoru had a problem, she begins to cry because she thinks that he got hurt

"Mamoru has set up a play at Juban Hall, but his friends got into an argument over the casting and they just left". Said Rei

"He's having a hard time finding new people to fill the roles". Said Makoto

"Mamoru has a very strong sense of responsibility and he wants this to succeed. He even came here to pray". Rei said

Shallot did see Mamoru start praying earlier. He was still awake and it was around 7 AM when Mamoru came. Rei heard him and asked him what was wrong and he told her his problem. It was around 8 when she woke him up.

After Usagi's realization, she and her friends decide to cast in the play "Snow White". They go visit Mamoru to tell him the news, while Shallot meditated in the dojo. He was given a gi by Rei's grandfather, for his excellence and master in martial arts. Even though he at first declined it, it would be good to wear something light when fighting an enemy. It was a purple gi, with a black belt strapped around it. He showed it to the girls after and they loved it.

They told him that the play will be next week and that they have to rehearse.

"Can you be one of the fairies?We only have six and we need on more"? Asked Rei

"What does the fairy do, exactly?" asked Shallot

"They help Snow White throughout the play, and the costume would look really cute on you!" said Rei

"I don't know, how much do I have to rehearse for this play?" said Shallot, blushing at her comment

"Not much, but you have to! Mamoru is counting on us!" pleaded Rei

Shallot reluctantly agreed to her request with a simple nod, while looking at the uniform. He didn't know how much time he has before Frieza shows up. Since this is a special mission, he can assume that Frieza would expect him with the Silver Crystal in about a week or two. But he still has to remain conscious of his rate of training.

He walked with Rei to the rehearsing area to meet up with Usagi and the others, including others, like Naru, Umino, and Natsumi. Who he was introduced to. Umino and Naru gave him a warm welcome, while Natsumi knew he was the Saiyan that attacked the Cardian last time and ignored him when he said hello.

"Geez, what's her problem?" he asked Rei

"I don't know, but from earlier, she rigged her role into being Snow White". Said Rei

Shallot had that sweat drop and sarcastic smile, and thought to himself "Geez, this play really is important to the girls here."

They practiced the same scene for 2 hours straight. It was the scene where Mamoru(the Prince) would "kiss" Natsumi(Snow White). Everyone was annoyed by this, especially Usagi, who obviously didn't want Natsumi kissing Mamoru. Shallot would stand by the wall with his arms crossed, waiting for him to have an actual role.

"Haven't we practiced this enough?" said Rei

"Let's practice some other parts now" said Makoto

"Are you crazy?This is important! We can't cut corners, Everyone, stop being selfish" said Natsumi

"Who you calling selfish" said Makoto, annoyed and angry

After the rehearsal, Mamoru and Natsumi walked together home, angering Usagi greatly. Shallot said goodbye to the girls and went back to Hirawka Shrine. There, he meditated further in his purple gi. He sensed a familiar presence. He opened the door and saw Natsumi praying in the shrine.

"I hope the play is successful" says Natusmi to herself

"Yo, what are you doing here?" asked Shallot

"That's none of your damned business" shot back Natsumi

She walked away in annoyance and anger. Shallot was extremely confused. He hadn't done anything to her. He was about to walk back in until he caught Usagi's two hair buns sticking out of the bushes.

"Alright you can come out now" said Shallot

They all sprang from the bushes.

" What was that all about?" asked Ami

"Yeah, she seems to have an attitude with you," said MInako

"Yeah, I have never met her in my entire life, so I have no idea why she hates me."

"Maybe she thought the gi was ugly" said Usagi, smirking and laughing

Everyone laughed at her sarcastic comment, including Shallot.

"Alright, I guess I'm going to bed" said Shallot

Everyone said good night to each other and agreed that Natsumi should keep the role of Snow White

The next day, they got their costumes and they were… cute animal costumes…

Everyone was outraged about it and were angry at Umino. Shallot could not believe he was a damn animal in the first place. He(ironically) choose the ape because that's the only thing he recognized as fit for him(which was hardly fit at all).

Shallot rehearsed his parts with Rei and was successful. However, he made sure he trained after each practice. Finally, the day of the play arrived.

Everyone was getting ready for the play. "When the second bell rings, we're on, got it?" said Mamoru, everyone nodded in agreement.

When the curtains rose, a clown like figure who kept repeating his name "Bipierrot" jumped down from the castle fort and started destroying the set. Natsumi ran out and confronted it "Stop it, you're ruining our play!" she cried.

Bipierrot threw a red ball at Natsumi and she landed on top of Mamoru and she went unconscious. The Sailor Scouts were trapped in an entanglement of their costumes and Usagi was the only one to escape. Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon while the Cardian used her umbrella to extract everyone's energy in the audience. Shallot broke free by powering up and ripping through everyone's costume, allowing the scouts to transform and confront the Cardian. Everyone was awake when this was happening so Shallot remained low to avoid any attention to him.

However, the Scouts proved defenseless soon against her many zapping tentacles, which sucked the energy out of them. The Moonlight Knight could do nothing against her and nodded at Shallot to go on the offense. Shallot was wondering why would he want me to fight until he realized that the reason nobody evacuated yet was because they think it's just a part of the play. Shallot already had his gi on and pretended he was a karate master. "Hey you, get away from my friends!" said Shallot

Bipierrut let them go as a response and used her tentacles to try and zap him. Being immensely, and immensely suppressive of his power, he dodged her attacks with non superhuman speed and did a barrage of punches (slow enough that everyone can see) and punched her to send her back a couple of feet. He went into his fighting stance and landed a punch to her to almost knocked her out. The crowd was stunned at this acting. Shallot went to sailor Moon and woke her up so she could finish the Cardian off. She got up, slowly, and used Moon Sceptre Elimination to destroy the Cardian. The crowd went wild not just for the Sailor Scouts, but for the unknown karate man. "Encore, Encore" they yelled. The curtains closed and the Sailor Scouts, with Shallot bowed.

**This took me a while! No, I'm not doing every little episode of Sailor Moon like this. Just the major plot points. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI guys! This chapter will take place in the last two episodes of the Makai Tree arc! I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Shallot Confronts Alan and Anne! The Power of the Makai Tree

Shallot was busy training for his fight with Frieza at the Shrine in the back. He would be doing core, push ups, all kinds of push ups, and situps, for hours and hours. He wanted to be in tip top shape for the fight. Rei came to the back to check up on him.

"Is training all you ever do? Don't you have any hobbies?". Complained Rei

"Nah, training is sorta my hobby. We Saiyans train every day for fights that will challenge us one day." said Shallot

"Well you guys gotta take a break once in a while, plus you need to bathe. Have you even cleaned yourself since you got here?" said Rei

"I guess I haven't" said Shallot said, smiling

"GO TAKE A BATH, NOW!" yelled Rei

Shallot immediately went into the bathroom

"Damn, can't I get some peace and quiet around here?" Shallot talked to himself

Shallot immediately sensed a dark presence in the area. It obviously wasn't Frieza, nor was it anything familiar. It had the same feeling as the monsters he faced for the past week. He talked himself out of it, thinking Rei would've sensed it too, so he took a bath without worrying about the dark presence, but how he was to prepare for Frieza still.

After washing up, Shallot put back on his gi and went back to training.

"Shallot!" yelled Rei

"What's up?" said Shallot

"Usagi just told me that a Cardian sucked the energy out of a crowd of people!" said Rei, worried

"Is everyone alright?" asked Shallot

"They're fine, nobody were killed but some had to go to the hospital!" said Rei. "I barely felt a presence from that Cardian, they must've learned how to disguise their energy".

Shallot realized that dark energy he sensed WAS a Cardian. He felt guilty and ashamed.

"Did it get away?" asked Shallot

"Yes, Usagi couldn't react fast enough to even stop it" said Rei

Shallot felt his heart dropped as he realized he could have done something about it, but he decided not to mention it.

"Alright, if you sense even the smallest presence of an evil force, you tell me and the others, got it?" said Shallot

Rei nodded in agreement. Shallot resumed his training outside.

The next day, Rei got a call from Usagi about a "scary leaf". Shallot decided a break is good from training and went out to the front to investigate this plant.

"Luna, did you find out anything?" asked Ami, worried

"Yes, this plant has a terrible secret." said Luna. "It's quite dangerous, show them Artemis".

"Huh? I don't wanna!" retorted Artemis, scared

Luna told him to do it again and so he did. Shallot had his scouter on his face to confirm if it was truly "alive". The scouter started beeping when it all of a sudden attacked Artemis.

"So do you guys understand?" said Luna.

"Not at all!" said Usagi, confidently. Everyone shamed in embarrassment.

"So how did you get that thing stuck on you anyway, Usagi?"

"What Luna and I discovered is unbelievable...this is a small branch… from the Makai tree". Said Artemis

Shallot instantly realized exactly what the Makai tree is.

"Makai Tree?" the Scouts questioned

"It's an energy sucking tree grown in outer space" answered Luna. "That's all we really know. And it's anyone's guess as to what its true purpose is. "

"There was a tree the Saiyans used that was similar to what the Makai tree is" said Shallot, grabbing everyone's attention. "It was called the Tree of Might. It would suck off the energy of entire planets to grow the Fruit of the Tree of Might. This fruit would make people tens of times stronger. It was mainly used by a Saiyan known as Turles. I never really met him, but he was a victim of Frieza's attack on our home planet."

"So your saying that the Tree of Might is still out there?" asked Luna

"I have no idea. There's no recollection where the seeds of the Tree are. But it's only weakness is it's core. I don't know if the Makai tree has the same weakness though. But usually attacking from the inside does the trick." said Shallot

"Have the Saiyans heard of the Makai tree?" asked Artemis.

"Not really, but the one thing we do know is that the Makai tree is thousands of years old, while the Tree of Might can grow up to miles high within a couple of days." said Shallot

"Thank you for your advice Shallot"said Luna. "That might be a good plan to attack from the inside. Does anyone have any other questions?"

"Yeah, why would such a dangerous plant be in Natusmi's room?" asked Rei

"Reijuro said he was doing some kind of experimental bontanal project" answered Usagi

"Well whatever that experiment is it's false. How is it possible that Natsumi and Sejuro have an energy sucking tree in their closet? They must have ties with it". said Shallot

"In that case, Sejiro and Natsumi might actually be.. Alan and Anne!" said Makoto

"What, no way!" said Usagi

Usagi refused to believe any of her friends and left the shrine, confident that they're normal. The scouts stayed at the shrine, discussing what to do.

"I think I should follow her" said Shallot

"What do you mean? Usagi can handle herself" said Minako.

"Well, this tree can easily suck the life out of someone , no matter how powerful she is, she will get hurt."

How do you know that she's even going to their apartment?" said Rei

Shallot proceeded to close his eyes and go into a meditating position. "If I can sense her energy, then I can know where she's going. If she's heading toward Natsumi's and Seijuro's energy levels, than I will watch them."

"It's impossible to sense someone from far away!" said Ami

"I've encountered aliens who have been warned by the lack of presence of life from light years away. If they can do it, they I can do it too." said Shallot

A blue calm aura formed around him. He began to see Usagi's aura in pink, and everything else is grayed out. He focuses on Natusmi and Seijuro, who were yellow and blue, and realized she was walking there.

"Dammit Usagi, why would you go alone!" said Shallot

"You found her?" said Minako

"Yes, and she's close to their apartment. I gotta hurry" said Shallot

Shallot walked out the shrine and was about to leave until…

"Shallot! I have a communicator just in case Usagi is in trouble!" said Ami. She had a watch. It had a screen on it that displayed each of her friends. "This is mine. We all have one. Call Rei, Minako, or Makoto if Usagi gets attacked".

Shallot nodded in agreement and put on the watch.

"Please be careful" said Rei

"Make sure not to get caught" said Artemis

Shallot smiled and flew fast enough so nobody can see him to their apartment.

He stood on top of a building nearby and saw that Usagi was already in the building with… Mamoru? Things would go ugly if the Makai Tree got his energy. He then saw Mamoru and Sejiro go to the balcony in his direction. He didn't want to be caught. So, he jumped on top of their building silently and hid his energy extremely well. Shallot closed his eyes and focused on what was going on only in that room. He saw Usagi and Natsumi alone, and then he saw Natsumi lead Usagi into a room. She then pushes Usagi into the room and locks her in.

"Dammit!" said Shallot. He goes to his communicator and calls Rei. "Rei, I just saw Natsumi lock Usagi in some room. And I can't feel Usagi's energy anymore!" said Shallot.

"We'll be right there!" said Rei, determined. He was soon interrupted when the whole building started to shake, and a bunch of vines sprang from the room and almost hit him. He flew backward and next thing he knew, there was a giant tree holding Usagi and a Cardian. It slammed the Cardian into the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Shallot

This got everyone's attention.

"YOU!" said Natsumi and Sejiro, who transformed into their alien forms

"So, you guys are Alan and Anne" said Shallot

"And you are a Saiyan that should be burning in hell" said Anne

"How do you know that I'm a Saiyan?" said Shallot.

"Do you think we didn't see your fight with the Scouts?" said Alan

"We still remember your goal and your revenge, unlike everyone else in this pathetic town". Said Anne

"I've been trying to change ya know. I've turned over a new leaf. Frieza has controlled me no longer. I now seek redemption." said Shallot. Usagi smiled at this.

"What you deserve, is death!" said Anne, who tried force pushing him. Shallot jumped and dodged it."

"Stop fighting!" said Usagi who was struggling to get out of the tree's grasp.

"Oh, I've had enough of you! Makai tree, drain her energy!" yelled Anne

"No, not Usagi, drain Mamoru's energy, he deserves it more!" yelled Alan

The tree disobeyed both and started to drain both their energies. Both Alan and Anne yelled at the tree to stop, but in response, the tree sent out a shockwave that knocked the two out of the air. Shallot was somehow not affected by the shockwave. The tree let go of both Usagi and Mamoru and Alan caught Usagi, and Anne caught Mamoru. The scouts arrived at the scene, and saw them holding Usagi and Mamoru.

"Usagi!" said Minkao

"Mamoru, too?" said Rei

"What have you done to them?" said Makoto

"Usagi are you okay?" asked Ami

"No, not really" Usagi responded weakly

"So, you've come to fight us!" said Alan

"Bad idea!" said Anne, and they both sent out shockwaves at the Scouts, while the Scouts would attack back. However in the middle of their attacks, both Alan and Anne caught them off guard and sent out shockwave after shockwave at the scouts. Shallot has seen enough.

He teleported right in front of the two and sent out an energy blast that threw them into the tree.

"If you wanna fight with someone, fight me! They aren't worth your time". Said Shallot

"So be it…" said Anne

"Saiyan Scum!" yelled Alan

They both used a shockwave attack on the saiyan, who blocked it and got sent a few feet back. He teleported in front of Anne and punched her hard enough to send her slamming into the ground. He then teleported in front of Alan. Before he could react, Shallot punched him in the face, causing him to cough up blood. Meanwhile during this, Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon. The two regrouped and sent a energy ball at the saiyan who blocked it with his hand, dissipating it.

"Impossible!" said Anne

"You might as well give up and leave this planet while you have the chance." said Shallot

"Never! Your race has killed many of our kind!" said Alan

"Well then that explains everything" said Shallot. "That was possibly a millenia ago where the first Saiyans were primitive and cared very little about anyone. Rebelling against Frieza was the best choice I made and I've decided to live a peaceful life. I no longer wish to kill anyone and only desire exciting fights. And so far…" Shallot trailed off and smiled "this fight is boring me".

This pissed off the two extremely. Until Alan got distracted by Usagi calling out Mamoru.  
"Why, why is she calling to him?" said Alan

"Maybe it's because she loves Mamoru more than you and she wouldn't have transformed if she truly loved you". Said Anne

"No- no way!" said Alan, who always feared this.

Mamoru then smiled at Usagi's voice and he placed his hand on Usagi's cheek. Making her feel warmth and comfortable. Anne felt darkness brewing in her from this

"Well, it would certainly appear that young man never had feelings for you either!" said Alan

"No, you're wrong, that's impossible!" said Anne

"Well answer me this, has he ever shown you his love by holding your hand or kissing you?" retorted Alan

Anne started to get more angry and yelled "The greatest hate springs from the greatest love" and sent a shockwave at Sailor Moon and Mamoru.

Anne and Alan now knew that their crushes never loved them, and now wished this planet to be destroyed.

"Makai tree, We no longer have any binds to this planet. We have tasted the misery of cruel rejection. Wipe this all away forever!" said Alan.

Everyone was shocked from this statement, and Shallot was not having it. "This planet will not be destroyed, if this tree will destroy this planet, then I will destroy this tree."

Shallot charged his "Hellblaze Storm" attack on the tree and fired it. This shocked Anne and Alan, who realized the Saiyan was toying with them. The beam struck the tree and caused a major dent in it. The tree reacted by sprouting vines in all directions. Shallot saw it was going for Rei, and he teleported in front of her, causing the vine to impale him through his stomach. This made the Sailor Scouts gasp, and Sailor Mars to start to cry, thinking he may die.

"Heh, don't worry, I've survived much worse. But I don't know if I can fight now and protect the ones I love". Said Shallot. This caused Sailor Mars to blush and hug him. Meanwhile, Mamoru finally woke up and started talking to Sailor Moon. Just before their conversation started to blossom, Anne attacked both Sailor Moon and Mamoru. Alan just stared in disbelief as Mamoru sacrificed himself for Sailor Moon. Mamoru finally passed out from the shockwaves.

"How beautiful, so very beautiful" said Alan, teary eyed. "Is this what it means to love?"Anne, I see now, love can't be forced. Love is something that is built together… by caring for each other.."

"You don't know what your're talking about!" said Anne.

Jupiter cut her off. "He's right! When you truly love someone, the strength of that love gives you the courage to overcome anything!" she said weakly.

"I guess that's why I took that attack for ya Rei". said Shallot, blushing. Rei smiled back teary eyed.

Just before Anne would attack Jupiter , the Moonlight Knight threw a white rose at the two of them

"All the creatures of the universe are friends! Instead of fighting against them, open up your hearts to them!" the Moonlight Knight said

"That's easy to say, but you could never understand the pain we've went through! Our pain, comes from wandering the entire universe all alone for so long, with no one ever caring for us! We had to take whatever we could! And if we hadn't done that, we would've never survived." Anne yelled back.

Shallot related to this comment of hers. He understood her pain of loss and misery, but he didn't comment on it, thinking that Mars would get hurt protecting him.

"Nothing goods comes from stealing. It only brings shame, heartache, and hate." responded the Knight.

"Shut up!" responded Anne, who sent a shockwave to the Knight, which caused the tree to react and attack the two. The tree's roots knocked Alan to the floor and was about to impale him with a branch until Anne got in front of him and took the blow, causing everyone to gasp.

"Why, why Anne" Alan asked.

"Because, I did because I love you". Anne said, weakly. Now I get it, love is something we can't steal. I never wanted to live without you. Something warm is flowing within me. I've never felt this way before, my only regret is leaving you. ." Anne starts to cry and dies from her injuries, causing Alan to scream her name in anger and sorrow. The tree was about to impale Alan, but Sailor Moon screamed for it to stop.

"So, you've finally figured it out". Said the Makai tree

"The tree talked?"said Usagi.

The flash of white appeared before everyone's eyes. The tree told the story of its people and how they lived in peace and harmony. That is until, everyone started to attack each other to gain power for the trees. The only survivors were Alan and Anne. The tree talked of how the Saiyans bombarded the tree with missiles and mouth blasts in their Oozaru forms and the tree protected the two from any harm. Shallot felt really guilty for what his race did to the tree and the two survivors. As the Saiyans would harm the tree and the tree would be forced to defend itself by killing Saiyan troopers and fleeing planets that would be destroyed by Oozarus.

"You kept thinking energy was what I needed. But what I need is love". Said the tree. " I was trying to make myself grow weak and wither to send you two a signal that I needed love".

Shallot spoke and kneeled, "Makai tree, I am terribly sorry for what my race have done to you. Us Saiyans were very aggressive, and all we wanted was power." He turned to Alan. "I understand your hatred for me now. If you can't forgive me then I understand." Alan nodded that he forgave him.

The Makai tree asked Sailor Moon if he could heal it with her healing technique. And heal the tree she did as it turned back into a sapling. The resulting cleanse led to everyone being healed and Anne being revived.

"Anne, why don't we take care of her on a new planet?" suggested Alan

"Yes, with our love energy, she'll grow!" said Anne

The two aliens left, with the scouts happy for the two and Usagi and Mamoru now back together as couples. Rei kissed Shallot on the cheek and they both blush, now confirming they love each other. But, an energy he senses not too far, approaching earth causes him to react.

"No, NO!" Shallot screamed, punching the ground with enough force to shake the planet. "He's coming! He's only a thousand miles away!"

"Who's here?" asked Ami, worriedly

Shallot gave a deadly, cold response, "... Frieza".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 24 Hours Until the Great Invasion!

After Sailor Moon used her silver crystal to heal Tokyo, the group went back to the shrine immediately upon hearing that Frieza is coming. Shallot plans to train the scouts on the uninhabited island he's been training at so nobody can be hurt

"Do you have any battle strategies for when we face Frieza?" asked Minako.

"The only weakness he has is his arrogance" said Shallot. "He has no weakness. He's known to be the most powerful being in the entire universe." The scouts gasped as what he said.

"Most powerful in the universe?" cried Ami

"Is there anyway we can resolve this?" said Usagi.

Shallot paused then had an idea. He knew they wouldn't be strong enough to take on Frieza. So he came up with a plan.

"Frieza will most likely send in reinforcements first before attacking head on". Said Shallot. "He has powerful warriors that I will teach you guys how to confront and fight. I will also teach you guys how to fly and use your ki to make energy blasts."

"How to fly!?" said Usagi. "I always wanted to fly as a little kid!" she said cheerfully

"It'll be exciting to learn some new fighting moves!" said Makoto eagerly

"Maybe learning more about ki will help me more in my spiritual attacks!" said Rei

"Alright then it's settled, we will go train today! There are enemies that you must know how to face, or you will all be killed in an instant." said Shallot

The scouts nodded in agreement of this. They knew that this enemy was far worse than anyone they have ever faced. Even Shallot when he was an enemy. They must be as cautious as possible.

"Can we have lunch first I'm starving!" said Usagi

"When aren't you starving? You eat like a pig sometimes!" said Rei

Usagi glared at Rei. But she turned her attention to Shallot who calmed her down. Usagi has never seen Shallot so serious like this. It's like he was immune to comedic relief and relaxation with the thought of Frieza haunting him.

"We'll go after lunch then." said Shallot

The scouts and Shallot and Mamoru go to the local diner to have lunch.

"Shallot are you hungry?" asked Rei

"Nope, I'm not. I guess it's just because I'm so nervous for this fight". Said Shallot wearily

"As long as we fight together then we can overcome anything!" said Minako.

"Don't worry, we won't let you down!" said Makoto

"Thanks you two" said Shallot. "But I'm afraid it's not as simple as that".

"What do you mean?"said Mamoru. "When we united against Queen Beryl we won!".

"Frieza is my fight only. If anyone's going to finish him off, it'll be me. I want to prove to everyone that I don't need the Silver Crystal to exact my vengenace against that bastard." said Shallot

The scouts were surprised to hear this. They didn't expect Shallot to be so confident in his strength.

"Are you sure?" said Luna. "The scouts are willing to help whenever you need to."

"Yeah, it's important that everyone fights together in order to achieve victory" said Artemis

"Frieza has tortured me for years. Every blow that he takes will be every Saiyan that he has killed." said Shallot

The scouts knew that Shallot was not going to change his mind and decided to talk about other stuff, like boys and what not.

After lunch, Shallot decides to bring them back to the shrine.

"In order for us to get to our training area, you all must learn how to fly first." said Shallot. "It isn't complicated, but can take days of practice before even floating above the ground."

"Don't you think people would get suspicious of us if we flew above the shrine?" said Rei.

"Not if you fly high enough so nobody can see you!" said Shallot

The scouts agreed to Shallot's flying lessons. He told them of how to use their ki to propel themselves off the ground to make themselves fly. He knew the scouts have great potential, but he didn't realize the scouts could do it in a half hour! This made him happy, knowing that the scouts will learn quickly of his abilities. Rei was fascinated by this ability and was super interested and focused. She learned the fastest due to her past with spirits and martial arts. Next came Makoto and Minako who had great fighting skills, then came Ami

"Look at me Rei, I can fly!" said Usagi, she spun around in a circle.

"You remind me of an annoying seagull" said Rei smirking

Usagi gave a sad anime face in response.

"Alright, let's go to the island to begin the real training!"

The scouts flew with Shallot to the uninhabited island. It took a couple more minutes to get there since Shallot had to wait for them. The scouts landed on the island, all eager to begin.

"So, a couple things I need to mention." said Shallot. "I will tell you of the enemies you guys will be facing. They are very unique and can cause major damage to the planet. So be careful."

The scouts listened closely, making sure to catch every detail of his lecture. Ami was even taking notes.

"First one, is Dodoria. He's a huge pink monster with spikes all over his body. Be careful of his headbutt attack, as he also has spikes on his head. His partner, Zarbon, is the opposite of Dodoria.. In his base form. Zarbon is a blue alien with green hair and can transform to make himself bulkier and bigger. So be prepared for Zarbon's transformation." said Shallot

The scouts have faced ridiculous looking enemies in the past, but these sound a lot more serious.

"After defeating those two, most likely Frieza will send in the Ginyu Force, a group of five that work together to carry out very important missions for Frieza. Each one is unique and different from each other. I recommend a 1v1 against each member, except for their captain, Ginyu."

"Why is that?" asked Ami

"Because Ginyu can switch bodies with his opponent and use their powers at will." said Shallot

The scouts looked astonished.

"A body switching technique?" said Minako

"How do we combat it?" said Rei

"You don't, all you can do is dodge the attack, which comes at the speed of light, so be very wary." said Shallot.

"The other members are easy enough to take on. Guldo, the weakest of the group, can only stop time by holding his breath. If you're fast enough, you'll catch him off guard. Recoome is the tank of the group. He's fast and bulky at the same time. Energy attacks usually don't work on him. The next is Burter, a blue alien who claims that he's the fastest in the universe. Jeice, is the final member and if him and Burter partner up, they become unstoppable."

The scouts listened and promised to remember every bit of info that they have just received.

"The final one is Frieza, I will take care of him. He has 4 forms and can destroy the planet at will. He is extremely powerful and can kill you in seconds in his final form." said Shallot

"Are you really strong enough to take him on?" said Sailor Moon. "How do you know if your strong enough to beat him?"

Shallot pulled out his scouter and opened the frame. He asked Ami to hand him some tools. The scouts had no idea of what he was doing. Ami gave him the tools necessary. Once he was done, he gave it to Ami.

"I want you to read me the number that appears on the scouter so I can see how powerful I really am." said Shallot

Ami nodded. "Yea, sure."

Shallot then got in a powering up stance, then roared. The wind blew against them at hundreds of miles per hour. Lightning soared through the air

The scouts were stunned by this awesome power.

The waves were electrified, the sky turned dark, lighting coursed through the sky.

"It's like a hurricane!" said Minako

"What awesome power!" said Makoto

Shallot's body then started to pulsate with electricity as the ground beneath him crackled and cracked.

"It's incredible. Right now he's at 1,200,000, and he's going up by 50,000 a second!" said Ami

Shallots teeth grinned as his muscles started to bulge, and his body becoming slightly bigger.

"1.3, no 1.5. No 1.9!" exclaimed Ami

"This is insane!" said Rei. "The whole planet is shaking from this!"

"This power.. It's incredible!" said Usagi

Shallot then let out an almighty Oozaru roar as his powering up was complete. He let a huge explosion that made everyone see white. When the blindness cleared away, all they saw was a dust cloud and electricity flying.

"That was one hell of a light show!" said Makoto

"What does the scouter say, Ami!?" said Minako

"It says ... 3.5 million!" said Ami. That's over thirty times the strength that we fought him!"

The scouts all gasped in astonishment. They realized that Shallot has been hiding power that they've never dreamed to see.

Finally, the dust cloud settled and they saw the Saiyan with an aggressive green aura that covered his entire body. Bits of green fire appeared around him. Lighting coursed through his body.

"That has to be enough to defeat Frieza, right!" said Minako

"I don't think so, his power has rumored to be way above 3 million, but I don't know the exact number." said Shallot

"How can someone with more power then you be able to exist!?" said Rei

"Frieza is on a whole nother level. I must still train. " said Shallot. He powered down. "Well, let's begin your guys training.".

He teaches them to control their ki to perform ki blasts, and how to use moves without saying the names of it to catch the energy off guard. He made them do various training routines, like push ups, sit ups, running, energy control, sensing each other's energy, and sparring.

"Ahhh, I'm getting sooo tired. Can we take a break?!" said Usagi

"Even I'm getting a little tired." said Makoto

"Alright, we can take a 15 minute break, then it's back to training!" said Shallot

"More training, ugghhh" said Usagi, giving her usual tired face

Every now and then, he can sense Frieza only hundreds of miles away from the Earth. He figured that Frieza would start sending in his troops in a couple hours. Even the scouts sensed it too, that awful power.

"This darkness, is this… Frieza?!" exclaimed Rei. "It's overwhelming.. How did a being this evil slip past us throughout our time in the fight against the Negaverse!".

Usagi seemed petrified by this darkness. She never knew someone could be more evil than Queen Beryl.

"I'm proud of all of you. You've all done well. You've now mastered how to fly, master ki, and fight all in about 10 hours! This potential could be greater than a Saiyan!"

"But now, we're ready, but I won't fight the troopers." said Shallot

"Why not?" asked Minako

"If they think I'm dead, than they wouldn't call Frieza immediately, who would dispose of you guys easily. Pretend that I've been killed, that's all I ask. I'll metnally train until the fight with Frieza." said Shallot. "Promise?"

The scouts reluctantly agreed. They still felt a little uncomfortable with these new powers. But if Shallot is the only thing that can beat Frieza, then they will listen

"I'll watch you guys by sensing what's going on. If any one of you will die, I will immediately dispose of the attacker. Is it agreed?"

The scouts nodded. They then heard a faint sound, much like they did when Shallot first arrived. They saw two space pods coming down from the sky. They each headed in opposite directions to far islands.

"Damn, Frieza sent out Dodoria and Zarbon. He's probably looking for me. Jupiter and Ami, take on Dodoria. Minkao, Rei, and Usagi. You guys will take on Zarbon. Dodoria went left, and Zarbon went right, it won't be long until they find each other. Go, quickly!"

The scouts went to their designated enemy. They knew the invasion was only beginning.


End file.
